Engagement Memories
by YA fiction fan 16
Summary: what if Jon really was a Targaryen and since Roberts rebellion has been living in Winterfell. When Arya is born she is immediately betrothed to Jon. How would it feel growing up with your betrothed? This story will show different points in their lives growing up. working title what do you think please don't forget to review and tell what you think of it this my first ASOIAF story
1. Chapter 1

**Engagement memories**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Announcement**

 **Jon POV**

I was only a boy of five when they told me that my new born cousin you Arya would be my future wife. At the time I just didn't know what to make of all of it an engagement it was a completely foreign term to me but I was happy all the same because now I didn't feel alone anymore.

 ***one week after Arya's birth***

It had been a week since my new cousin Arya was born my auntie and uncle have been having very hushed conversations which sometimes included maester Luwin ever since Arya's birth it seemed odd at the time but little me was too preoccupied with other things. Just four days ago I had met my newest cousin Arya she had the same light grey eyes and a tuff of dark brown hair as me now I wouldn't stand out as much when I am with my red headed cousins. My uncle came in that day and took me into your bedroom where Catelyn was sitting beside your crib.

My uncle gave me a small smile and said to me "Jon you are family so I only want the best for you…..when you get older you will marry your new cousin Arya"

I didn't quit understand the whole idea marriage yet so I just smiled in response. I was only starting to hear conversations like 'marriage is for love and for your family' I then walked over to the crib to have another look at Arya the person I was sure that I was going to love and be with for a long time. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and she stared at me with her big grey eyes in response well she was a baby so she couldn't do much else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Engagement memories**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Arya POV**

I remember when I was only a mere girl of seven the wolf pup they liked to call me when I got into trouble Jon would always give me a warm smile. My siblings well mostly Sansa would complain about as they say 'failure to be the perfect wife and lady' you would never even make a passing comment about it to you it was just me.

 ***seven year old Arya***

It was just another day for me really needle work again it wasn't the needle work itself it was more the people around me that made it my least favourite part of the day. Sansa and Jeyne where talking about their usual conversational topics boys and anything lady like.

"It's really not fair that Arya is betrothed before me and to a would have been prince no less" Sansa whined

"Don't worry Sansa I am sure that you will be queen some day and you are way better looking than horse face anyway" said Jeyne she really was always a suck up to Sansa.

Before I could get myself into trouble I decided to just leave the needle work lesson I could already hear the septa's shouts as I left the room. As I reached the practice yard I could hear Robb and Theon talking about what seemed to be Jon so I hid in the hay nearby to hear more of what they were saying.

"Not one girl Robb" said Theon

"Look Theon Jon is different and he has Arya around him a lot" said Robb in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah no wonder he doesn't with her practically stuck to his hip and I know some day he will marry her but come on no girl would even look at him with her hanging around all the time" Theon replied to Robb while raising his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Was I really that much of a nuisance? I decided that I had enough of listening to their conversation so I headed back to my room. It just isn't fair none complains to Jon about not being a good lord or husband but with me they never stop with the never ending complaints. I want to go visit other exiting places where I can have lots of adventure not stuck in some castle watching Jon have all the fun all the time.

 **I don't own any of the characters that are featured in this story they all belong to ASOIAF. I hope that you like this new chapter that has a time gap to show Arya at 7 years old the next chapter will also have a time gap and will show Arya at 9 years old for you to look forward to. In the paragraphs at the start of each new chapter are Jon and Arya writing in their diaries about what happened at particular times in their lives. Please review and tell me what you think of this new chapter I really appreciate your thoughts on new chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Arya POV**

This was a very important week for me this was the week when I finally got my wish I was leaving Winterfell. This week was filled with loads of little moments that would be life changing. I got a very lucky offer from house Mormont to go and stay at bear island for a while I was on top of the world. You and my whole family also reminded me that week how much of a gift it is to have a family like mine.

 ***9 year old Arya***

It all started out as any other breakfast until my father made an announcement house Mormont was coming to Winterfell they would be arriving later today finally I will have a change to my almost robotic routine. I was excited to say the least because the Mormont's were a house of mostly females so I couldn't wait to hear about what amazing adventures they had with no lords there to spoil all their fun. I will have to endure wearing a dress that was as certain as the sun being in the sky but worth all the trouble to get to have people unlike Sansa and her proper ladies to talk to.

A few w hours passed in no time at all I was standing in Winterfell's court yard ready to great the ladies of house Mormont. The great doors of Winterfell's strong hold began to open and the ladies of house Mormont rode into Winterfell on horseback they came to a halt just inside the castle grounds. They wore an assortment of either chain mail or just plain old ridding gear which consists of breaches and a shirt all of them were also wearing heavy cloaks of coarse this is Winterfell weather.

Maege Mormont the head of house Mormont said the usual pleasantries expected of her then we all went back into the castle. The lady of Bear Island went quickly with father somewhere to discuss important matters. She brought her two youngest daughters with her Jorelle and her youngest Lyanna who was just two years younger than me. Jorelle disappeared after a while properly off to see her mother leaving Lyanna so I decided to go over to her and play with her as she seems to be not like Sansa or Jeyne.

We played for a few hours it was quit fun until Robb, Jon and Bran with some other men I raced over to see if anything exciting happened while they were out. The first person I saw was Bran and in his arms was a fuss ball of a wolf pup.

"Arya we've found direwolf wolf pups come see!" Bran shouts all the while having his bright smile plastered onto his face.

So I followed him over to Robb and father they were in deep discussion in Robbs arms was two direwolf pups Robb handed me a grey pup with golden eyes I took it into my arms excitedly and hugged it tightly.

"This pup is yours now Arya I trust you to be able to look after it! My father said in a serious tone

"Don't worry father I will" I replied to my father quickly.

"Remember this pup belongs to you so you are fully responsible for it" father said he then ruffled my hair before he headed back to the castle.

My pup and I followed the rest of my siblings back to the castle I couldn't wait to spend some time with my new friend. On the morning of the third day the Mormont's have been visiting my father stood up from his seat at morning meal to make an announcement.

"House Mormont has kindly agreed to look after Arya for four years" father said in a loud booming voice. My imagination was running wild with the possibility of going to Bear Island father then continued after there was silence once more. "She will have a few days to get everything ready then she will depart to Bear Island" said father while looking in my direction.

After that dinner continued on with light conversation about the new information that father had informed us about. It was late that night I had a really long day with my mother going over the preparations for my travels lest say it felt like time had stopped it dragged on that long. I heard a knock at my door so I hurried over to answer it my visitor was surprisingly Sansa she stepped inside holding a small package in her arms.

"Arya I want you to have this" Sansa said and placed the small package in my hand I opened the package to reveal a diary it was nice and eloquent just like Sansa.

"Wow Sansa I can't thank you enough" I stuttered this caught e totally off guard.

"You can write about things travels or anything you have on your mind encase you ever get home sick" Sansa replied in a shy tone clearly feeling as awkward as I was.

"Sansa I am going to miss you" I said only now realising that we are sisters after all we then in the spur of the moment briefly hugged each other with tears forming in our eyes.

The days flew by until it was the final before I depart to Bear Island. Jon came into my room with a sad smile on his face one thing that he wears all too well. "I have a going away present for you" Jon says casually while sitting on my bed he then took out a sword that he had hidden behind his back it was small and thin like a bigger version of a dagger or a large letter opener.

"Oh Jon I love it!" I gasped and flung myself into his arms he caught me with ease as per usual. "What is its name Jon!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you know your favourite thing" Jon said coyly. "Needle!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"I am going to miss you little wolf" Jon said sadly and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry Jon" I said cheerily.

He gave me a kiss on the check I blushed madly and my stomach did a backflip luckily Jon didn't seem to notice he then sat me onto my bed before he walked out of my door.

 **I own nothing all the characters belong to the ASOIAF series. I hope that you have enjoyed this longer chapter I made this one longer as a lot of stuff happen in this one. There won't be a new chapter for a while as I am back to college. I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter and I really enjoy all of the reviews. From this chapter you can see that the paragraph before the POV is taken from Arya's diary and Jon's from his diary. See you soon enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arya POV**

It has been five years since I left Winterfell the diary that Sansa gave me is helpful in ways I never knew of at the time. This is what I am writing in right I am writing about all the important memories encase in the future I don't remember them as clearly as I do now. I know Jon has one too as I caught glimpses of him writing in it a couple of times. Right now I am on a boat heading back from Bear Island I have changed both mentally and physically over these past four years I wonder if Winterfell has changed too. In Bear Island I have experienced what other girls are like as before I had only experienced the Winterfell ladies.

The Mormont women are friendly and never made me feel as isolated as I felt at Winterfell sometimes. The closer I get to Winterfell the worse this anxious feeling gets I just got a taste of freedom I don't want to be caged in again. The youngest Mormont Lyanna with her short brown hair entered my room.

"The ship has docked Arya "she replied in her friendly voice.

"Thankyou Lyanna I should be getting ready" I told Lyanna sweetly and I gave her a hug.

"I will miss the hunts that we used to go on" Lyanna said sadly.

"So will I Lyanna I will cherish the memories I have of your family" I told Lyanna and then I walked out of my room.

The journey to Winterfell was tedious the lady the lady of bear island and the man driving the carriage where my only companions on the road. Most of the time I was left to my own thoughts until I saw the walls of Winterfell come into my vision.

* * *

 **Jon POV**

I was practicing with Robb in the courtyard when I saw all the people starting to gather at the gates. Bran came running towards us and said "Arya is coming!" in a loud voice.

"Okay Bran we will be right over" Robb replied to Bran as soon as Robb finished speaking Bran ran off.

"Well are you ready to go and meet your lady wife to be" Robb said in a playful tone.

"You can joke now but you too will be engaged soon! I said in response to his japes. We both decided to head on over and join the others.

Soon I will see Arya oh how much time has passed I wonder if she is still as little or if she still has the same need to cause mischief. They say that you only really miss someone when they are gone well that is true on so many levels. I saw the door open slowly now is the time that Arya will finally be back home. I caught a glimpse of her when the opened the gates from the window of her carriage. Oh how much Arya has changed she is no longer the stick of a girl she used to be in her place is a woman curves and I just hope that the carefree girl that I love is still in there. When she has finished greeting her immediate family with warm hugs I could see her carefully approaching me with unsure steps.

"Hello Arya" I said to her with a warm smile on my face.

"Hello Jon" she replied with surprisingly traces of blush creeping her way onto her face.

I pulled her into a friendly hug she immediately relaxed into my arms with a sigh I never realised until then how much I missed us. It lasted for a couple of minutes until I noticed that the others were leaving and we followed them into the great hall.

"How was bear island Arya?" Bran asked Arya curiously while we were seated in the great hall.

"Oh it was such an adventure Bran I got to explore Bear island with the Mormont's, go hunting in the woods with a bow and arrow and best of all I didn't have to do needle work or practice proper lady like manners!" Arya said excitedly waving her hands to express how happy she was there. I never realised until now how much Arya has grown up gone is the little girl who was my shadow.

"Did you meet anyone new?" Sansa questioned her. Since Arya left for Bear Island they both seem to have more of an understanding of each other.

"Oh I met all of the Mormont ladies they are so much different from the Winterfell ladies in Bear Island they don't have to answer to anyone and they taught me ow to sword fight well them and the swordsman that was there" she said her big grey eyes shimmering with joy as she spoke.

After dinner Arya disappeared into her room it was almost dark before I saw Arya again walking around the Gods wood. I decided that now was the perfect time to see her it's been so long since It has just been the two of us.

"Hello Arya" I said while I was walking closer to her.

She jumped a bit and then spoke "Oh Jon you scared me" she said then continued staring off into the distance deep in thought.

"Are you alright" I said in a soothing tone while putting a hand on her shoulder to which she responded to by shivering at the slightest touch.

"I was just thinking about how much Winterfell has changed since I had left" Arya said softly.

"Well so have you Arya you have become even more beautiful" I answered her I then took her hand into mines.

"Oh Jon you don't have to say these things we both know that I couldn't hold a candle to Sansa's beauty" Arya replied quickly suddenly becoming uncomfortable with my choice of words.

"Look why would I lie to you Sansa may be a perfect lady but you are my wild beauty little wolf" I said smiling I then cupped her check so that she would have to look me in the eye.

"Jon being away I got the chance to be me for a change and not have to deal with the pressure of being here" she said in a whisper.

"What bothers you about being here?" I questioned her while moving to sit opposite her.

"My brothers and Sansa would keep making side comments about me not being suitable for you" Arya said with tears coming into her eyes.

"Arya they just don't understand us" I answered her then I whipped away her tears with my thumb.

She gazed into my eyes for a moment then she was about to protest about what I had just said but a swiftly cut her off with a chaste kiss on her ruby red lips. Arya was in shock when my lips touched hers so much so that she automatically froze on the spot. Arya to me seemed to be this holy figure that I will have to marry someday but after that kiss marrying Arya seems more real to me like marrying her doesn't seem so far away.

"I will see you tomorrow Arya" I said to her as I was walking away from her and I could still see her staring at me in shock.

Well that makes both of us I don't know what came over me when I am next to Arya lately I seem to lose control of my actions. It is as if there is a puppet master above me controlling my every move.

 **I own nothing all of the characters belong to the song of ice and fire series. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter this has been my longest chapter yet. Sorry for the delay school work got in the way. I love hearing all of your reviews and I would love to hear all of your thoughts on my latest chapter. Until the next chapter bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arya POV

I got inside my bedroom and closed the door quickly with a loud sigh. My lips were tingling from what happened, the sensations rushing through my body. That kiss... oh, I never expected that to happen. Jon is like a drug to me, and whenever he's near, all of my sane thoughts leave me and I can't help but give in to temptation.

I lied awake all night, and only closed my eyes a few hours before dawn. Sansa shook me awake, telling me it was mid morning and everyone was already breaking their fasts. I quickly made my way down to the Great Hall so that I could eat my breakfast. While I was eating the bread, I was interuppted by a voice.

"Arya!" I jumped at the sound to which the voice replied with a deep chuckle. I turned around to see Jon smiling at me, but I had no idea how to talk to him after last night. I could already feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Hello Jon," I said in an attempt to do something, _anything_ other than staring at him.

"Hello," Jon replied while pushing a strand of his long dark hair away from his deep grey eyes.

"Arya, are you okay?" Jon questioned me nervously.

"What do you mean? I am fine," I answered him quickly.

"You were staring out into the distance again," he said while putting a careful hand on my shoulder.

 _I wasn't staring at the distance. I was staring at you._

"Sorry I didn't mean it, I-" I started in an attempt to apologise.

"No, it's fine, Arya," he said cutting me off with a smile. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Arya! Come on, we have to get to our lessons!" Sansa shouted. _Oh Sansa I can never thank you enough for this._

"Bye Jon. I will see you later," I said quickly and ran over to catch up with Sansa. Jeyne Pool was also at the lessons and I tried my hardest to keep my cool which was surprisingly easier since I had got back. Age must make you more patient.

"So Arya, did you meet any boys while you were away?" Jeyne asked me in her usual high pitched voice.

"I did make a friend that was in fact a boy. If that is what you mean," I replied to her, not wanting to give her reason to spend more time talking about me.

"Oh well! A friend then. What was his name?" Jeyne asked again while moving closer to me.

"Well if you must know his name was Gendry," I said.

"What did the two of you do then? Did little Arya get her first kiss?" Jeyne responded while laughing.

"That's enough Jeyne. Arya you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Sansa said in a soothing tone that was so not like her, but I nodded anyway.

"Thanks Sansa," I replied gratefully.

Jon POV

"She definitely has changed since she got back," Theon said while shooting another arrow at the target.

"I guess so. Age does change a person, Theon," Robb replied while sharpening his sword.

Arya is all everybody seems to want to talk about, especially the change in her looks. All of a sudden, she is being considered a beauty.

"Jon, come on. One more round," Robb said and handed me my sword.

"Sure. Let's see if you can win this time," I responded with a smile. Robb as usual has the slight advantage in harbouring more strength but with my swift blocking and agility, I won the match.

After the fight while I was getting myself a drink, one of the servants told us that it was time for supper so we made our way to the Great Hall. I entered the Hall and sat at the usual seat. Sansa and Jeyne were having their usual gossip beside a bored Arya gazing into her soup.

"Can you stop talking about my love life for once?" Arya asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it seems that you are still just your usual rude self Arya!" Jeyne replied with a sneer.

"Arya, that's enough," Sansa said in a slightly raised voice. I turned around to see Sansa holding Arya's arm back. Her hand was clenched into a fist ready to strike.

"What happened Arya?" Robb questioned in his usual calm voice that he uses for situations just like this.

"They keep gossiping about what my life was like while I was away like I am invisible or something!" Arya shouted.

"Arya, calm down they were only talking," Robb retorted.

"See. Arya is still as wild as ever!" Jeyne squeaked with a smug grin on her face. Arya remained silent for a few moments staring ahead of her. "Oh Arya! It has been a few years and still you have never amounted to even half of a lady like Sansa and I," Jeyne said in an attempt to provoke Arya further.

"Enough Jeyne! You always treat me like I am somehow below you but guess what, I am not! In fact, I am far from it!" Arya roared and then ran out of the Hall. I followed her, leaving my supper half eaten. Arya has never said something like this before... _Jeyne must have really pushed her to the limit this time._ I slowly walked into her bedroom and saw Arya curled up in bed like a wolf.

"Jon, I am not in the mood to talk," Arya mumbled. I ignored her comment and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Are you alright?" I questioned her softly.

"Just peachy, Jon," Arya responded sarcastically. There has to be something more than Jeyne to cause her so much trouble.

"Are you still worried about last night?" I questioned her.

"Oh, last night? Well, you took me by surprise. I mean, how was I supposed to know?" Arya rambled.

"I understand. Just relax Arya. I guess I didn't give you enough time," I said trying to reassure her. I made her this upset because of last night.

"Look Jon, it isn't your fault. I just can't believe how much we have grown... I mean not too long ago I was just a little girl following you around," Arya responded and moved to sit beside me on her bed.

"How about we go do something together again? Like old times?" I said in an attempt to lighten her mood.

"We could go horse riding!" Arya announced with joy creeping its way into her speech.

"That little wolf, sounds like a plan," I replied and ruffled her hair. I can make this right again. A day out together should ease some of the awkwardness between us.

* * *

 **I own none of the characters they belong to the ASOIAF series i hope you love this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catelyn POV

I entered Ned's solar as usual to give him the usual reports on the up keep of the castle.

"Hello," Ned said, as he lifted his eyes up from a letter he was reading.

"Is it anything important?" I questioned him.

"The Wildlings are starting to increase rapidly beyond the Wall. They are attacking nearby villages. The Wall is most likely next," Ned replied with a solemn look on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked again.

"With this number, they could easily come south of the Wall. I don't know the details yet. Benjen is coming to Winterfell so that we can discuss this," Eddard said while gazing out of the window. I noticed the strain in his voice.

Arya POV

While I am putting on my riding clothes to go with Jon, I wonder if Winterfell is still the way it was before I left; if the trees still glisten in the moonlight. If the wolves still howl.

 _It is time that I head down._

When I reached the stables, I saw Jon walking towards me. I noticed the sword on his hip. That is the one thing that Jon would never part with. Ever since he got his first sword when he was seven, he loves having a sword by his side.

"So are you ready to go?" I questioned him.

"Soon. I have heard word that Benjen is arriving soon," Jon said while staring ahead, like Uncle Benjen would just magically appear.

"Oh." I looked at him, amused. "It seems that I am not the only one who likes to daydream."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jon blinked and looked at me, surprised. I laughed at his response, and he smiled back.

In the distance, my eyes fell on a man with shaggy brown hair and black clothing arriving on horseback.

"Look Jon he is here already!" I exclaimed and pointed over towards where Uncle Benjen was.

"Come on Arya, let's go!" Jon said and we both walked over to him. Jon has always been fond of him since he was a child.

"Uncle Benjen what brings you here?" I questioned him curiously.

"Little wolf, I have important things to discuss with your father," Benjen replied and smiled warmly. He got off his horse and started walking towards the castle.

"Is there trouble at the Wall?" Jon questioned him.

"I am sorry but I can't answer you now, Jon. I don't have time and I must speak with your uncle Eddard immediately," Benjen replied swiftly and headed towards my father's solar.

"Since when did you become so interested in the Wall?" I questioned Jon.

"These past few years, I have realized that fighting to save our people is always worth the risk, and definitely worth being interested in," Jon retorted.

"Oh, so now Jon wants to be a hero. Helping our family to win wars isn't enough anymore."

Noticing my expression Jon said,

"They're nothing but thoughts really, Arya. It doesn't mean anything."

"Thoughts can turn into actions sooner than we realize."

Eddard POV

Benjen entered my solar and sat down slowly.

"What is troubling you brother? Have you got the raven?" He questioned me.

I nodded. "How bad is the situation at the Wall?" I feared the answer was not something I'd like.

"The Wildling army is getting bigger by the day. Our rangers report that it is nearing 100,000," Benjen responded with a grave expression.

"Well, I could send some of my men with you soon, brother. I just need some time to get an army ready," I replied.

"Brother, please make haste."

"In four months, I should have an army ready to help you."

I need this time so that I can gather all of my lords together to create some sort of plan, but even with four months may not be enough.

"I must be on my way back," Benjen said while walking towards the door.

"Come with me to the Great Hall then. It's a long way back. Won't you like to meet everyone?" I asked and Benjen nodded. We walked out to have some supper before Benjen heads out again.

With this war ahead, I might have to bring some of my plans forward in three months. Arya will be fifteen soon. With the war looming ahead, this wedding can't wait any longer.

I don't own any of the content of this story it belongs to the ASOIAF series. I hope that you liked this chapter the plot is moving forward with the war ahead anything could happen. I would like to thank my new beta clove25 for helping me with my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Jon POV**

We were all gathered around the great hall waiting for my two uncles to appear to have supper. They both entered the great hall deep in conversation. When they took their seats at the main table. The hall was then filled with the usual chatter once the food appeared. Arya had a bored expression on her face all the while having to put up with the other ladies around her. I could see uncle ned lean in to talk to Catelyn she had a surprised look on her face and then she gave a short response. I wonder what happened between them to cause that reaction?

Soon the dinner was over everyone was about to leave the hall when uncle Ned stood up and said "I have some very important news I have decided to push forward the wedding to the week after Arya's birthday". That was so soon only three months away I could hear Sansa give a squeal of delight. I glanced over to see Arya running out of the hall as fast as her feet could carry her, her mother then shouted after her but she continued on running.

* * *

 **Arya POV**

I ran towards my bedroom to seek sanctuary I just couldn't deal with the questions and stares right now. I heard a quiet knock on the door of my bedroom I opened the door to reveal my mother with a sad smile on her face. "Can I come in?" my mother questioned me in a soft voice.

"Sure" I responded in a shaky tone and together we walked towards the bed.

"I know that this must be difficult for you love" my mother said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How long did you did you know about this for?" I questioned her maybe she has known this about this a while ago.

"Arya I only knew about your father's plans a little while before you" my mother replied. There must be a good reason for my father's sudden decision if only I knew what it was.

"I hope you can move past this Arya you and Jon are already the best of friends" my mother said and then walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

 **Jon POV**

Since Arya left the hall the same usual chatter began. There wasn't much else to say after that so we all began to leave the hall I was just about to leave when uncle Ned called me over. "Jon come with me to my solar we have some important things to discuss" uncle Ned said in a commanding tone that left no room for discussion.

My head was swirling with questions maybe now I will know the need for the sudden change in the wedding date knowing my uncle it must be something important. I slowly followed him into his office. "I hope that you know why you are here Jon "my uncle said when I sat down I the chair in front of him.

"Yes I assume it is to talk about wedding matters" I responded tying to remain calm now that I am going to get married in less than a year.

"Jon I know you both must be mad at me but I have urgent matters coming up that need this wedding to happen sooner rather than later" uncle Eddard said in a worried tone.

"What has happened uncle that has you so worried?" I questioned him.

"The wildlings are stirring up trouble again but this time their numbers are far greater than the knights watch can handle" uncle responded while looking out the window.

"I still don't see the need to have the wedding" I demanded.

"With the war coming I will need Robb and you to fight in the war, Arya and you need to get married now before the war might complicate things" Eddard said in an exasperated tone. This must be serious if my uncle thinks that it won't end quickly.

"Is there anything else that you wish to talk about uncle" I said in the hopes of getting more information out of him.

"No that is all for the moment Jon" uncle Ned said simply and went back to finishing his work.

I then walked out of the room slowly I haven't seen Arya since the feast she must still be in her bedroom from the looks of it. Her door was slightly open so I could see her standing in her room looking out of her window. I walked over to the door and called out "Arya are you okay" but she continued on staring out of the window. She continued on looking out of the window I gave her a slight shake.

"Oh Jon it is you" Arya said in a breathless tone in her shock she had jumped straight into my arms.

I looked down at her and said "I wanted to see how you were feeling" I said she looked exhausted in my arms given that she made no attempt to move.

"The wedding I can't deal with having Sansa and mother dictating my every move" Arya said tiredly.

"Look it is our wedding not there's and besides in a few months the wedding will be over" I said in an attempt to calm her.

"That's the point then I will have to be this perfect lady" she said while laying her head against my chest.

"All that matters is you and me I think that you are perfect just like this" I replied looking her straight in the eyes.

"You mean it?" she questioned me her words where slightly muffled from her head resting on my chest.

"Yes I love you Arya" I said the words sort of slipped out of my mouth in the heat of the moment.

She stared at me for a moment then she stood up as she could to be level with my face and said "I don't know what it would do without you". Before I could respond she leaned in closer and pressed her plump lips against mine after she pulled away I could see her face quickly turn red.

"I am always here for you" I responded I decided not to bring up the kiss in an attempt to ease her embarrassment

* * *

 **Arya POV**

What was I thinking? I just kissed him so suddenly like that. He must think that I am crazy. Thankfully he chose not to comment as I wouldn't know what to say. In three months I would be married, three of Sansa and my mother. "I know and I am always here for you we will need each other to deal with the wedding madness" I replied.

"I have a feeling you are right" Jon responded and gave me a quick chaste kiss on the check before he left my room. Jon seems to always have a way to calm me down when I am on the verge of panic attacks.

* * *

 **I own none of the characters in this story. I would love to hear your thought on this chapter. sorry for the delay for this chapter the next chapter might feature some flashbacks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Dear diary**

 **Arya POV**

* * *

I have been in Bear Island for two years now with each passing day the home sickness has crept its way into my heart. I have made friends with most of the boys and girls here there where very welcoming. The day was surprisingly quite sunny so we all went down to the tiny beach on the island. The beach was lined with tiny pebbles and the sea clashed against the shore. "Come Join us wolf girl" said Lydia she is twelve years old and brown straight locks while playing in the sea waves. "Sure why not" I replied I then ran into the icy sea waves. Life at Bear Island was harsh but the people here especially the women expecting. This is how I spent my time that day enjoying the ocean. If I am not near the sea waves I am learning how to hunt.

 **Present day**

 **Jon POV**

It is two days until Arya's name day…. One weak until our wedding. The preparations for both have already begun. I have barely spoken to her to her since the wedding was announced due to Arya being occupied with the planning which includes spending all day with her mother and Sansa. At least during her name day, I will finally get some time to talk to Arya. I have decided to get Arya a sword as a present, a small thin sword that will suit my soon to be little wife. I heard a small knock on the door so I walked over to open it to reveal Bran. "Jon the Mormont's are arriving to Winterfell" Bran said in an excited voice.

"Okay Bran I will meet you down in the courtyard" I replied with a small smile.

So I now followed an excited Bran to meet the ladies of house Mormont. The first thing that I saw when I entered the courtyard was Arya surrounded by girls talking very quickly judging from Arya's expression these must be the girls that she spent her time with at Bear Island.

"So Jon are you getting cold feet yet" whispered Robb in my ear while the rest of the family was busy greeting house Mormont.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about who your father choses to be your wife" I retorted with a sly smile.

"Oh don't remind me at least you got the chance to actually know your wife" Robb replied. Oh I hope that I am here to see Robbs face when he finally gets to see his future wife.

"We have to go inside now Robb and Jon the feast is starting soon" Bran shouted as he came over to us.

"Sure thing Bran we will be right over" said Robb then he ruffled Brans hair.

"Well at least my wife won't be part wolf" Robb said as we walked into the hall.

"Well there is always a certain appeal to madness" I replied and then gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder.

* * *

 **Arya POV**

I am currently walking out of the hall with a smile on my face I never realised how much I missed the Mormont ladies they are a welcome distraction from all the wedding planning.

"You are right this place can be quite dull" Lydia chimed in following me and her sisters out of the hall.

"Oh that sister of yours is quite something" Mary the middle sister said while pulling her brown fuzzy locks out of her face.

"Yes well my sister has always liked the southern life" I replied with a chuckle. I walked the Mormont sisters to their chambers where they will be staying during my name day.

"See you all tomorrow girls" I shouted with a wave.

"You too Wolf Girl" Lydia said her hair bouncing as she entered her room.

I was now walking back to my chambers for some well-deserved rest. I was too occupied with my own thoughts that I didn't realise that Jon was standing in the hall so naturally I bumped into him. "Oh sorry Jon I said hurriedly while getting to my feet.

"It's alright" Jon replied with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be out with Robb or something" I questioned him it was unusual to see him on his own these days like me he was busy too.

"I wanted to give you your present" Jon answered he then stretched his arm out towards me.

I took his warm hand and said" Well there is no time like the present"

He led me down to his bedroom and he gently closed the door. Jon opened the chest at the bottom of his bed to reveal a long thin object wrapped in blue cloth. Jon handed the object to me and said "I hope you like it" I slowly unwrapped the fabric to reveal a small thin sword.

"Oh Jon….this is" I muttered in shock not able to form complete sentences this present caught me completely off guard.

"I know you love it" Jon said with a smile on his face. I am so lucky to have Jon we know each other so well.

"Jon you don't know how grateful I am for this" I gasped while still staring down at my sword in wonder.

"Well I am glad to be able to put a smile on your face" Jon replied. I put my sword down gently and jumped into his arms he caught me quickly with a grunt.

"Only you would throw tradition to the wind for me" I said as a wrapped my arms around Jon's neck. It felt nice to have some alone time with Jon this moment brings me back to the times when we would just spend our days lounging underneath the heart tree.

"Well you know me I have always had a habit of doing crazy things for you" Jon whispered into my ear his voice was sending shivers down my spine. Jon walked us over to his bed and sat down on his four poster bed.

"Well you must be crazy me being alone in your room we aren't even married yet" I said as I snuggled up into his arms in bed,

"Let them talk" Jon simply responded as he lay back on the pillow. We stayed in each other's embrace until rays of sunlight crept it way into Jon's room.

* * *

I own none of the characters in this chapter they belong to the ASOIAF series. Thank you all for your support for this story so far! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews and any predictions you may have for future chapters in the story


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Catelyn POV

This is the day of Arya's name day so I am currently checking to ensure that everything is in order for the feast this evening.

"Thank you. Everything should go perfectly tonight," I told the maids, then left the hall.

On my way back I passed through the training yard and saw Arya holding a small sword in her hand. I walked closer to investigate thinking a young lady shouldn't involve herself in such matters. I saw Jon beside her, leaning over her to show Arya how to hold it, Arya's cheeks turning a light scarlet as a result.

They both continued to swing their swords at each other playfully for a while. "Arya!" I shouted, startling her so much that she fell over.

"Yes mother," Arya replied as she quickly stood up.

"You should go get ready for the feast tonight!" I shouted in response.

"Just a minute, mother!" Arya yelled while grabbing her sword.

"Now, Arya," I said quickly, getting tired of this usual arguing I have with her.

"Bye Jon. I will see you tonight," Arya said with a bright smile on her face.

"Run along, little wolf. You don't want to cause any more trouble," Jon replied with a big smile of his own.

"Fine, but only because you said so nicely," Arya retorted with a pout then she ran inside the castle.

I followed my daughter inside after a brief nod of the head to Jon. He might be the one to tame my wild daughter yet.

Jon POV

I saw Arya sprinting towards the castle at her mother's instructions. I knew Lady Catelyn would disapprove of her daughter having a sword, so her actions didn't surprise me. The training session was brief but it will be worth all of her mother's raff to see Arya this excited. The look of wonder in her eyes, and to make some memories that I will treasure till the end of my days. Just as I was about to leave I ran into Robb walking towards me with a serious expression on his face.

"Jon you need to come with me. It's Father," Robb said in a tired tone. He lately has started to take on more lordly responsibilities.

"Sure. May I ask what it may be?" I questioned Robb.

"Knowing Father it has something to do with the war preparation.

I followed Robb into his father's solar where he was looking at various letters that were scattered across his desk.

"Father what is all of this?" Robb questioned him.

"Look for yourself," Eddard replied. I picked up one of the letters. It stated some account of an unknown massacre, villages being raised and people killed.

"Uncle, how? I asked straight after reading the letter.

"This is what they do boys. If we don't stop these Wildlings and fast, who knows what they might do," uncle Eddard said in a tired tone.

"So, how long do we have?" Robb questioned his father slowly.

"One month at the most…we still need to prepare, son," Uncle Eddard answered his son and went back to studying the various letters in front of him.

"Well, if that is all then I shall leave," I said while walking towards the door.

"Don't forget about the oh-so-important evening Jon," Robb responded with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I would never forget about my bride's birthday.

I opened the huge oak door and continued to casually walk down the hall to get ready for my little wolf's name day.

Arya POV

Well here I am, stuck in a room with my darling sister for the past hour deciding what dress will make me look like a 'perfect lady'. No dress in the world will make me look pretty anyway, I am just a horse face like Sansa and her friends always tell me.

"Arya are you listening to me?" Sansa squeaked with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I was just distracted for a moment, Sansa," I apologised to my sister moving to stand beside her and the mountain of my clothes.

Sansa sighed and said,

"Look Arya, honestly you don't seem to care about being a laughing stock especially at a ball in your name of all places."

"What is the point, Sansa! I will look ugly anyway!" I snapped angrily.

Sansa stared at me for what seemed like forever likely processing what I have just said, as if it was some big revelation.

"Oh, Arya you _can_ be pretty" Sansa said in a semi-caring voice. She then picked out a long grey dress and handed it to me.

"I will see you in the Great Hall," I replied quickly and Sansa awkwardly exited the room.

I grabbed the dress that Sansa had placed on my bed to examine it. Well it is quite tight fitting. I wonder why my mother would get a dress like this made for me.

I decided I had stalled enough, and if I wait any longer I will never hear the end of it from Sansa and my mother. The dress- after a great deal of effort to put on- clung to my body in certain places like a second skin. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I looked like a totally different person. This person is far cry from the usual horse face.

I am now standing in front of the large oak doors of the Great Hall and all I could hear was the amused voices coming from the many happy people inside. I know I am usually full of confidence but in occasions where I have to act like a lady, I feel like a frightened deer. I was just about to turn around and escape this situation before the embarrassment even started, but just my luck the large doors started to creek open thus taking away my other options.

Seeing no other option, I walked into the Great Hall. Sansa had a massive grin on her face as she quickly walked over to me.

"Oh, Arya," squealed Sansa and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey,wolf," Lydia shouted as she made her way over to me with her silky brown hair in a long plait.

"Lydia," I replied, shaking her hand.

"You look like such a lady," Sansa retorted with the grin still on her face.

"You definitely do look like one of those fancy ladies in the castles," Lydia commented after she gazed at me up and down. I felt very uncomfortable under their gazes that never seemed to leave me.

"Arya, the dance is starting," Sansa yelled as she scooted over to the middle of the floor with an unfamiliar man to join in the dance. The other girls were one by one joining my sister. I took the chance to move to a corner of the room as to not have to dance. Dancing usually results in me making a fool of myself.

Jon POV

I saw Arya hiding in the corner of the Hall. Finally I will get the chance to talk to her. The minute she entered the Hall, she was surrounded my Sansa. In that dress she was the scrawny girl no longer.

"Jon" Arya said timidly as she walked over to me. She was obviously overwhelmed by the amount of people.

"Arya would you do me the honour?" I replied with a smile.

"Jon, I don't know... I mean dancing, I would just make a fool out of myself," Arya whispered quickly, her face gaining a slight shade of red.

"Come on, Arya. Don't think about them. Just think about me and you," I retorted taking her hand and slowly leading her towards the other people dancing gracefully around the Hall.

"Okay, but only one dance Jon," Arya whispered in my ear in defeat.

"Sure," I whispered back. We began to dance slowly. I could feel her heart racing with every step we took. The other couples rushed past us with bright smiles and I could see Sansa giggling with a man, clearly loving every minute of it. I chuckled at the spectacle of it all.

"What is so funny?" Arya questioned me.

"Nothing," I replied Arya raised her eyebrow at me in response.

"It's just that you dance like a little baby bird," I responded quickly. Arya responded by giving me a playful nudge. That night continued on much the same with Arya beside me throughout, ignoring the stares from other people in the room.

The next chapter should be the all-important wedding. Thank you for all of your support in this story so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Arya** **POV**

"Sit still Arya" my mother commanded as I was fidgeting while the maids where fixing my hair. I have been up since dawn getting ready for my wedding. My hair is currently being pulled in various directions as the maid was twisting my hair into a complex braid.

"Oh her hair looks lovely doesn't it mother?" Sansa squeaked while observing my hair.

"Yes Sansa it looks perfect for a bride on her wedding day" my mother answered her all the while looking down at a list of things that needed to me done. My mother always liked to keep things organised.

"Arya are you okay" Sansa whispered into my ear making me jump.

"I am just nervous that's all" I answered Sansa still trying to contain the butterflies in my stomach.

"Don't be Arya you know Jon; you are finds already" Sansa replied while taking my hand in hers.

"Marriage is a big step" I said in response

"I know but we must do our duty Arya it is expected of us" Sansa retorted in a serious tone clearly ending the conversation.

"Arya it is time for the dress" my mother said as the maid moved over to grab my wedding dress from the wardrobe. The maid then put the gown own me with great care. I could hear short gasps from my sister and mother afterwards shock evident on their faces.

"Oh Arya you look absolutely wonderful" my mother said with tears in her eyes she then pulled me into a quick hug.

"It is time my ladies" a maid said as she quickly entered the room.

"Arya go down the hall your father should be waiting for you" my mother commanded and ushered me out of the room in haste. I walked down the cold hallway towards the great hall just beside the large oak doors I was met with my father standing with a proud smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" my father questioned me as he took my arm.

I tried to muster a reassuring smile in response but all that came out was a forced smile.

"It is alright to my scared Arya; fear is only natural my dear child but it is something that we all must overcome" my father responded. Father always seemed to have a way with words that very few in Winterfell posed.

"Thank you father you are the first person to actually ask how I am feeling" I retorted with a smile on my face. This talk with my father was able to temper some of the dizzy feelings that I was having all day.

 **Jon POV**

I am currently standing outside beside wirewood oak tree listening to Robb and Theon for seems like forever. There where so many unfamiliar people crowded around the god's wood it the crowd was quite large so I couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic as a result. Once everyone got gathered around the castle doors started to slowly open which revealed Arya and her father. Arya was wearing a long silver gown which was her house colours judging from her expression she was as nervous as I am. Eddard slowly walked Arya over to stand at my side he offered me a small encouraging smile before he too took his seat.

"Are you both ready to begin?" old nan questioned us.

"Yes" we both responded immediately.

"Jon will you make your vows in front of the heart tree?" Old nan said to me.

"I promise to remain a faithful Husband to Arya for all of the days of my life" I responded slowly making sure to not mess up.

"Now Arya" old nan said to Arya.

"I promise to remain a faithful Wife to Jon for all of the days of my life" Arya responded quickly looking to old nan in reassurance afterwards.

"Now you both have made your vows at the heart tree I present Jon and Arya Targaryen!" old nan shouted. I took hold of Arya's hand and led her to the great hall through the crowd of people. This was a day that I had built up in my head since Arya was a mere baby and now we are finally married in such a short time.

"Arya and Jon take your seats at the top table" Catelyn commanded so I led Arya to the table where her family was already seated. The feast consisted with various dishes and people approaching us with congratulations there where so many people I sometimes forgot how large the north was.

"Something doesn't feel right Jon" Arya whispered in my ear.

"What is the problem?" I questioned her.

"There are too many unfamiliar people here Jon there isn't that many northern lords" Arya hissed back in response.

"You worry too much Arya everything will be fine" I responded with a small smile. Arya was always one for over reacting at times.

A group of people started amassing at the back of the hall in deep conversation. I couldn't make out a single memorable face from the crowd but it didn't matter because as soon as they formed they broke apart.

"Jon!" Arya screamed and pushed me to the ground. I looked around and saw arrows being fired in the room if it wasn't for Arya I would have been hit. The screams from frightened people could be heard around the room. This had to have been planned but who would do such a thing?

"Jon get Arya out!" Robb yelled as he left the table to combat the attackers.

"Arya lets go" I said to her while pulling her towards the door.

"Jon wait!" Arya shouted. I looked in front to see that the doors where blocked and various people where franticly trying to escape.

"Arya get to Sansa" I told her at least she can ensure that the rest of the family is safe.

I left Arya to find my uncle Eddard and Robb in the hopes of stopping them. When I reached Eddard I saw that he was being overwhelmed by the unknown men. I grabbed my sword from my belt quickly and plunged my sword into one of their backs swiftly unfortunately more rose up around us both. Robb raced over to us to help and soon we were finally making progress so much so that the men were forced to back into a corner.

"Stop" said a gruff voice. We both turned around to face a man but in his grip was uncle Eddard with a longsword to his sword.

"What do you want?" Robb questioned the man in response.

"Give up the north or he gets it" he shouted.

"Robb don't be foolish" Uncle Eddard yelled trying to get his son to see sense.

"Now boy think about your family how would they feel without their precious father" the man tried to reason.

"Robb do as your father says!" Catelyn shouted over to Robb from where she was standing holding a scared Sansa in her arms.

I sneaked up behind the man in an attempt to disarm him while he was distracted by Robb. I took my longsword and swiftly placed it tightly next to the man's neck. "release him" I commanded to the man.

"That's a lot of nerve you got boy" the man replied.

"Release this man or I will end your life" I retorted in a more commanding tone.

"All right boy have it your way" the man responded and released uncle Eddard from his grasp.

"Father" Robb said and walked over to great him. All of a sudden a scruffy man swiftly got behind Eddard and put his rusty sword right into his back all I could hear was a short gasp before he fell onto the ground. The other unknown men tried to make their escape through the doors of the hall.

"Guards get these monsters!" Robb yelled as he held his father.

"Us free folk will claim all of your land" one of the men said as the exited the room.

"Robb you will have to lead the war now" Eddard managed to say in a horse voice to his son.

" I will father I will make those wildlings pay for this" Robb replied in anger.

The guards of winterfell managed to arrive now that the wildlings where escaping the castle. From the sounds of loud cries and clashes of steel they weren't able to escape after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Arya POV**

I am currently lying down on my bed two emotionally unstable to even summon the strength to get out of my room. It has been a day and I still can't get the deafening sound of Sansa's screams or the short gasp of breath so quiet but so unnerving that it shock me right to the core. The events that happened after have all been a blur of people taking my sister and I straight away to our rooms where I have now remained since then too tired to try and be my usual questioning self.

"Arya" a soft voice spoked drawing my attention to the door where Jon shyly stood. Yesterday was also our wedding day I haven't talked to him since.

"Jon how is everything?" I questioned him as he moved to sit on the bed beside me.

"Robb is handling everything" Jon responded as he pulled my hair gently out of my eyes.

"So what brings you here then" I answered him trying to make this situation any less awkward.

"Well I have come to visit you to ensure that my wife is alright" Jon retorted with a forced smile on his face.

"Jon I am sorry about everything I mean yesterday was our wedding I should be spending my time with you" I apologised to Jon I haven't spent any time with him since then.

"You have nothing to apologise for Arya it was hard on all of us and besides we have the rest of our lives to be married" Jon simply said while patting my shoulder.

"So I guess you came here to finally get me out of my room" I responded with raised eyebrow.

"Some fresh air would be good for you love" Jon whispered into my ear he then pulled me up off the bed to face the window.

"If you insist then a trip to the Gods wood would be nice" I retorted as we both gazed out of the window.

"As you wish" Jon agreed and took his hand in mine to lead me out of the room where I would have to face the world.

Soon we entered the calmness of the Gods wood which is a great place to visit if you need to clear your head. In front of me I could see the largest tree of them all the Wirewood tree where my father would spend many of his days tending to his sword.

"This place reminds me so much of my father" I said aloud.

"I know he spent so much time here" Jon replied softly.

"Jon Arya we are all needed in the great hall" Bran shouted as he ran over to us

"What is the matter brother" I responded quickly to my little brother bran.

"I don't know but I was told by Robb to gather the whole family in the great hall" Bran said slowly.

"Well then lead the way Bran" Jon replied. We both then followed Bran into the great hall to hear whatever our brother Robb had to say.

When we arrived at the great hall we saw the rest of my family members sitting around the table with grave expressions on their faces.

Catelyn turned around to look at me with her blood shot eyes and said "Sit down while we discuss how we can move forward during these circumstances"

"The funeral of our father will happen shortly and we also need to deal with those wild monsters" Robb said as he paced around the table.

"Robb war isn't wise especially at the time of your father's death" Catelyn reasoned with Robb to try and talk him out of acting rashly.

"Father had made plans for this war it is up to me to follow them through" Robb answered confidently while looking his mother straight in the eye.

"Robb you may be right but we still need to gather the lords and plan this war otherwise a lot more people may get hurt as a result" Jon replied to Robb. At least someone is trying to talk some sense into Robb before he acts rashly.

"Jon is right Robb I understand how hard this is for all of us but father wouldn't want you to go and get yourself killed" I said to Robb.

"Look since all of that is settled we should begin talks for the funeral" Catelyn said in response glad that the issue is resolved.

"Mother what do you have planned for the funeral?" Sansa questioned mother. My sister is always interested in the planning of events.

"We should have a northern funeral Sansa on that would befit a high Lord like father" Bran answered Sansa. Bran he always liked the old northern stories and customs.

"Right you are Bran we must stick to the northern Traditions" Catelyn commentated.

"Well then I must get started in informing the northern lords of our father's funeral" Robb said and left to perform his lordly duties.

"Your Father's funeral will be next week to allow for the northern lords and the stone mason to arrive "Catelyn stated to us all.

"Mother is that all?" I asked my mother not particularly wanting to discuss any more about my father's death after all he only died yesterday.

"Yes dear you may all leave as I will have to arrange everything for the funeral" Catelyn answered with a wave of her hand.

"As you wish mother" Sansa replied in her usual formal matter as she got up to follow mother out of the room.

"Come with my Arya" Jon said after Sansa left the room.

"Where are we going Jon?" I questioned him.

"Somewhere that I know will help you take your mind off things" Jon answered already pulling me out of the door.

"Alright then I have nothing better to do" I answered. Whatever I will be doing with Jon will be a welcome distraction.

We ended up at the horse stables Jon had already my horse saddled by the stable hand when I arrived. "Would you care for a ride my lady" Jon mockingly said

"Of course my lord it would be delightful" I responded as I got onto my horse.

We then both went out into the Gods Wood to clear are heads of the horrific events that happened not too long ago. Jon offers me an escape where I don't have to think about the expectations and consequences before me.

 **I am sorry for any spelling mistakes and I don't own any of the characters in this story. if you have any ideas for future chapters please leave me a review. I love hearing from you.**


End file.
